Drifter
Drifter, also known simply as Drift, is a BLU Heavy TF2 Freak created by UNKNOWN_USER. Escaped from the prison, Drift spent a majority of his life as a drifter before being recruited by a fellow BLU mercenary. Biography From childhood, Drifter knew only pain and hardship. His father, a RED Medic and a famous doctor, hated Heavies and was neurotic and abusive. He constantly locked up Drift in his apartment, seeking to take complete control of his life. The only person who showed Drift any kindness was his mother (a WHT Scout's Mom). One day, out of rage for loving what he hated, Drift's father murdered his mother. Drift killed his father in revenge and finally escaped to freedom. Now independent for the first time, Drift became a drifter, scrounging whatever he could to survive. He ended up in the Kong King region (koth_king), where he was recruited by a female WHT Scout for his "potential". Said WHT Scout turned out to be a mafia leader of a large trafficking ring that illegally traded and sold Unusual hats and other items. Drift quickly rose through the ranks, and enjoyed the luxuries of wealth and good food. However, Drift became increasingly jaded with criminal life and desired to leave. His boss, who had grown quite attached to him, tried everything to make Drift stay. A pair of KKPD detectives, Kenshin and Jericho, later busted the trafficking ring and arrested everyone involved. For Drift, his arrest was seen as a sign for something greater in store. After serving his prison sentence, Drift returned to his life as a drifter. He encountered a rogue BLU team led by David Armstrong during one of his adventures in the Freight region (cp_freight_final1). Seeing that David was missing a Heavy, Drift requested to join his team. Although David's teammates were wary, David accepted Drift's request as soon as he saw his kinetic powers. Johannes Lehrer, another teammate of David, psychically sensed no ill will coming from the BLU Heavy and trusted Drift immediately. This caused everyone to change their minds about their new teammate. David explained to Drift that they were on a quest to find Blutarch Mann, who was responsible for turning Johannes into a cyborg and permanently shattering his mind with his experiments. They wanted to avenge their teammate, but they needed more allies. Seeing a chance to atone for his crimes, Drift agreed to help David in any way he could. Appearance When he was the member of the trafficking ring, he wears the [http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=389752241 Big Boss] and the Minnesota Slick (with After Eight). After escaping the prison, he started wearing the Hunter Heavy, the [https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=439256432 Rebel's Riders] and the Combat Slacks. The Minnesota Slick remained unchanged. He usually wears the [http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=511350961&searchtext=Mad+Mask Mad Mask] during the battle. Personality and Behavior Drifter is calm, reserved, and anti-social. The trauma he had suffered in his early life has left him somewhat cynical and jaded. He is usually irreverent and rebellious towards authority figures, though he is a reliable ally. He has a strong hatred for RED Medics. This is because his father is a RED Medic who is responsible for various tragedies in his life. Because of this, he has no problem killing them regardless of their actions. Drift is also extremely knowledgeable. Due to his life as a drifter, he has traveled around the TF2 Freak World and gather large knowledge of foreign languages and cultures. Powers and Abilities * Kinetic Energy Manipulation -- Drift has the ability to absorb kinetic energy. If something were to hit him, or he hit something, his strength would increase. This power gave him invulnerability to physical attacks, since he would immediately grow strong enough to withstand the attack after being hit. * Expert fighter -- Due to his extensive training in Sujin (koth_suijin) and other regions, Drift is an exceptional martial artist, and is proficient in many of Earth's, including but not limited to: Judo, Aikido, Karate, Boxing and Wrestling. Faults and Weaknesses *Drift does reduce damage from physical attacks, but it does not stop pain. *If the impact damage is too overwhelming, Drift cannot absorb the damage. *Drift focuses almost exclusively on fighting hand-to-hand, so using ranged weapons may be effective in keeping him away. *Without absorbing kinetic energy, Drift is only a strong ordinary human, though mainly he works to keep his strength at a superhuman level. For example, in one occasion, he was shown to spend time hitting a wall after waking in order to build up his power reserves. *Drift hates RED Medics to the point of focusing on killing them on sight. This can make him ignore potential threats. **Drift's hatred for RED Medics can make him attack and kill innocent RED Medics who had nothing to do with his father's actions. Trivia *Drifter's real name is Zhenya Kirsanov, but he hates it when people refer to him with his real name. *Drift's favorite food is Budae jjigae, a Korean stew made of spam, hot dogs, ham, instant ramen noodles, and other modern ingredients. His least favorite is bratwurst, a type of sausage. *Drift has a habit of saying "I thought you'd do/say that", "How interesting", "Looking foward to it/him/her/them", and/or "You're gonna pay for this/that". *Earlier in development, Drifter was called Zanou. Category:BLU Team Category:Chaotic Good Beings Category:Freaks made by UNKNOWN_USER Category:Heavies Category:Martial Artists Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Superhumans